List of linguists
The following is a list of linguists, those who study linguistics. See modern linguists for those whose work follows the program of structural linguists. A *Anvita Abbi Indian South Asian Linguistics Typology *William Foxwell Albright *Mark Aronoff *John Langshaw Austin (1911-1960) British B * Emmon Bach (1929-) American * Zami Bahawalpuri * Mark Baker * Charles Bally (1865-1947) French * Yehoshua Bar-Hillel (1915-1975) Israeli * Jan Niecislaw Baudouin de Courtenay (1845-1929) Polish * Alton Becker * Mary Beckman * Adriana Belletti * Byron Bender * Benjamin K.Bergen * Roger Berry British * Rajesh Bhatt Indian Hindi-Urdu Kashmiri Syntax * Derek Bickerton (1926-) * Manfred Bierwisch German * Wilhelm Bleek (1827-1875) German * Bernard Bloch * Leonard Bloomfield (1887-1949) American * Sheila Blumstein * Robert Blust * Franz Boas (1858-1942) American * Jonathan Bobaljik * Paul Boersma * Dwight Bolinger (1907-1992) American * Franz Bopp (1791-1867) German * Željko Bošković * John Bowring (1792-1872) British * Wilhelm Braune (1850-1926) German * Michael Brody (1954-) Hungarian/British * Karl Brugmann (1849-1919) German * Ranko Bugarski Serbian sociolinguist * Karl Bühler (1879-1963) German * Alisson Burkett C * Lyle Campbell * Monica Cantero * Rudolf Carnap (1891-1970) German * Robyn Carston * John Chadwick (1902-1998) British (Linear B) * Wallace Chafe * Paul Chilton * Jean-François Champollion (1790-1832) French (Egyptian hieroglyphs) * Noam Chomsky (1928-) American * Guglielmo Cinque (1948-) Italian * Wes Collins (Hispanic Linguistics, Mam) * Bernard Comrie * Jean-Claude Coquet * Annabel Cormack * William Croft * Megan Crowhurst * David Crystal (1941-) British * Peter W. Culicover American * Felice Coles D * Vladimir Dahl Russian * Amy Dahlstrom * Anne Daladier (French) * Probal Dasgupta Indian South Asian Linguistics * Donald Davidson (1917-2003) American * Veneeta Dayal Indian South Asian Linguistics Semantics * Ali Akbar Dehkhoda (1879–1959) Iranian * Berthold Delbrück (1842-1922) German * Otto Dempwolff (1871-1938) German * R. M. W. Dixon (1939-) British/Australian * Josef Dobrovský Czech * Clement Martyn Doke (1893-1980) South African (Bantu languages) * Aharon Dolgopolsky (1930-) Russian/Israeli * Patricia Donegan American * Edgardo Donovan (1974-) American/Italian * Ángela Downing * Konrad Duden German * Donald Dyer E * Umberto Eco (1932-) Italian * Murvet Enc * Desiderius Erasmus * Michael Everson (1963-) American-Irish (Writing systems) * Colin J. Ewen (1951-) English, Scots, Dutch (Phonology) F * Salifu Faal The Gambia * Charles J. Fillmore (1929-) American * Franck Floricic French, Italian * Michael Forman * Danny Fox American * Johannes Friedrich German G * Brent Galloway (born 1944) * Tamaz Gamkrelidze (born 1929) Georgian * Gerald Gazdar (born 1950) British * Badri Gharib (Iranian) * Anastasia Giannakidou * Heinz Giegerich (German) * Andrew Goatly British * Alexander Gode (German, American) * Adele Goldberg * Rosa A. Gonzalez (linguist) (born 1959), (Ecuadorian) * George Grace * Sidney Greenbaum (1929-1996) British * Joseph Greenberg (1914-2001) American * (Herbert) Paul Grice (1913-1988) British * Jakob Grimm (1785-1863) German * Yosef Grodzinsky * John Gumperz H * Harald Haarmann German * Mary Haas * Kenneth L. Hale (1934-2001) American * Morris Halle (1923-) American * Michael Halliday (1925-) British/Australian * John Peabody Harrington * James Harris (1709-1780) * John Harris * Roy Harris (1931-) British * Zellig Harris (1909-1992) American * John Hawkins * Sarah Hawkins * Samuel Ichiye Hayakawa (1906-1992) American * Valerie Hazan * Irene Heim American/German (semantics) * Randall Hendrick * Luc Herman Belgian * Daniel Hirst (1946-) British/French (speech prosody) * Louis Hjelmslev (1899-1965) Danish * Charles F. Hockett (1914-2000) American * Harry Hoijer * Harry Hollien * Paul Hopper * Norbert Hornstein * Jill House * Bedřich Hrozný (1879-1952) Czech * Mark Huckvale * Wilhelm von Humboldt (1787-1835) German * Rodney Huddleston British/Australian * Richard Hudson (1939-) British * Dell Hymes American I * Sabine Iatridou (1958-) American/Greek * Vladislav Illich-Svitych (1934-1966) Russian/Ukrainian *Frances Ingemann * Vyacheslav Vsevolodovich Ivanov (born 1929), Russian * Pavle Ivić (1924-1999) Serbian J * Ray Jackendoff (1945-) American * Vatroslav Jagić (1838 - 1923) Croatian * Roman Jakobson (1896-1982) Russian * Jay Jasanoff American http://www.fas.harvard.edu/~lingdept/f_jasanoff.html (Indo-European) * Katarzyna Jaszczolt Polish * KA Jayaseelan Indian South Asian Linguistics Syntax * Otto Jespersen (1860-1943) Danish * Jimmy Mello ( 1979 ) Brazil *Keith Johnson * Daniel Jones (1881-1967) British * Sir William Jones (1746-1794) British *Allard Jongman *Brian Joseph *Dan Jurafsky K * Vuk Stefanović Karadžić (1787–1864) Serb * Ahmad Kasravi (1890–1946) Iranian * Paul Kay American * Patricia Keating * Michael Kenstowicz * Ayesha Kidwai Indian Hindi-Urdu Syntax *M. Dale Kinkade * Paul Kiparsky (born 1941) Finnish/American * Yuri Knorosov (1922—1999) Russian (Maya hieroglyphics) * Alice Kober (1907–1950) British (Linear B) * Đorđe Kostić (1909–1995) Serbian (speech recognition and machine translation in analogue technology, phonetics and phonology, etc.; surrealist) *Hilda Koopman *Stephen Krashen * Angelika Kratzer American/German (semantics) * Michael Krauss * Bhadriraju Krishnamurti (born 1929)Indian Dravidian Linguistics * Alfred L. Kroeber * Henry Kucera (born 1925) Hungarian * Deny Arnos Kwary (born 1975) Indonesian L * William Labov (born 1927) American (founder of sociolinguistics) *Peter Ladefoged * Itziar Laka * George Lakoff American * Robin Lakoff * Sydney Lamb (born 1929) American * Richard Larson *Howard Lasnik * Karl Richard Lepsius (1810–1884) German * August Leskien (1840–1916) German * Fran Levstik (1831 - 1881) Slovenia * Charles N. Li (Chinese) * Yafei Li *Alvin Liberman *Mark Liberman * David Lightfoot * Lin Hua (Chinese) *John Lipski * Philip Locke * Fred Lukoff (1920–2000) American (Korean language) M * Monica Macaulay * Marlys Macken * Miura Tsutomu (1911-1989) |Japanese * Pádraic I. M. MacUidhir * Ian Maddieson * Anoop Mahajan Indian Hindi-Urdu Syntax * Susan Major * Sean Mann, American expert in Korean dialect * Alec Marantz * Nikolay Yakovlevich Marr (1864-1934), Russian/Georgian * André Martinet * Joan Mascaro * Peter Matthews (born 1934) British * John J. McCarthy * James D. McCawley * John McWhorter American, expert on creole languages * Carl Meinhof (1857-1944) German * Franc Miklošič (1813-1891) Slovene * Carl Mills (1942-2003) American * Ken Miner * Jason Merchant * Marianne Mithun * Richard Montague (1930-1971) American * Motoori Norinaga (1730-1801) Japanese philologist of the Edo period. * Pamela Munro American * Radhika Mamidi ,Pragmatics and Computational Linguistics,India N * Ádám Nádasdy * Johanna Nichols * Francis Nolan * Jerry Norman (Chinese) * Jon Nissenbaum O * William O'Grady * Hermann Osthoff (1847-1909) German * Karel Oštir (1888-1973) Slovene * Janez Orešnik Slovene * Marc Okrand - Klingon Language * Walter J. Ong - American P * Pāṇini (some time between the 7th and 4th centuries BC) Indian * Barbara Partee * Hermann Paul (1864-1940) German * Andrew Pawley * Holger Pedersen (1867-1953) Danish * Mario Pei (1901-1978) Italian-American * David Pesetsky (1957-) American * Ann Peters * Robert Phillipson (1942-) British *Janet Pierrehumbert * Kenneth L. Pike (1912-2000) American * Predrag Piper Serbian (slavist) *Jean-Yves Pollock * Giovanni Pontiero *Rebecca Posner * Paul Postal (1936-) American *Dennis Preston * Alan S. Prince * Ernst Pulgram Italic and Romance languages * Geoffrey Pullum (1945-) British/American *Clifton Pye *Thomas Pyles Q * Randolph Quirk British R * Fran Ramovš (1890-1952) Slovene * Robert Rankin *Eduardo Raposo * Rasmus Christian Rask (1787-1832) Danish *Charles Read * Kenneth Rehg * Lawrence A. Reid * Norvin Richards American * Luigi Rizzi (1952-) Italian * Ian Roberts (1957-) British *Sara Thomas Rosen * Háj John R. Ross American * Malcolm Ross * Alain Rouveret French * Merritt Ruhlen American * Mihaj N. Radan Romanian S * Harvey Sacks * Hiralal ShuklaIndicaIndia *Jerrold Sadock * Ivan Sag American * Joseph Salmons * Geoffrey Sampson (1944-) British * Beatrice Santorini * Edward Sapir (1884-1939) American * Ferdinand de Saussure (1857-1913) Swiss * Irena Sawicka Polish * Archibald Henry Sayce (1845-1933) British (Akkadian) * August Schleicher (1821-1868) German * Johannes Schmidt (1843-1901) German * Wilhelm Schmidt (1868-1954) German * Russell Schuh * John Searle (1932-) American * Elizabeth Selkirk * Sequoyah (1760-1843) American (Cherokee) * Joan Sereno * Sibawayh(i) (d.793) Persian * Eduard Sievers (1850-1932) German * Neil Smith * Paul Smolensky * Dominique Sportiche * David Stampe American * Stanley Starosta American * Luc Steels Belgian * Donca Steriade American/Romanian * Karumuri Venkata Subbarao Indian South Asian Languages Syntax * Takao Suzuki Japanese * Morris Swadesh American * Zdenko Škreb Croatian T * Leonard Talmy * Deborah Tannen (1951-) American * Julee Tate *Bruce Tesar * Eric Thompson (1898-1975) American *Laurence C. Thompson * Sandra A. Thompson (Chinese) * Tokieda Motoki (1900-1967) Japanese * J. R. R. Tolkien (1892-1973) British *George L. Trager * Larry Trask (1944-2004) American *Lisa Travis * Nikolai Sergeevich Trubetzkoy (1890-1938) Russian * Peter Trudgill U *J. Marshall Unger (1947-) American (Japanese) *Juan Uriagereka Spain Basque V * Hans van de Koot * Teun A. Van Dijk * George van Driem Dutch, expert on Tibeto-Burman languages * Robert Van Valin%2C Jr. * Max Vasmer (1886-1962) Russian/German * Michael Ventris (1922-1956) British (Linear B) * Jean-Roger Vergnaud French * Karl Verner (1846-1896) Danish * Valentin Voloshinov Russian * Alexander Vovin born Russian, naturalized American W *Gregory Ward *Gerigje Catharina Wakker (born 1985, Dutch) *John Wells (born 1939, British) *Paul Werth (British) *John Westbury *Diedrich Westermann (1875-1956, German) *Ernst Oswald Johannes Westphal (1919-1990) *Lydia White *Benjamin Lee Whorf (1897-1941, American) *Henry Widdowson (British) *Anna Wierzbicka (born 1938, Polish) *Edwin Williams *Nicholas Williams (born 1943, Irish and Cornish) *David Willis *Deirdre Wilson *Robert Dick Wilson (1856–1930, American) *Walt Wolfram *Arok Wolvengrey *Alison Wray Y * Yamada Yoshio Japanese * Victor Yngve (1920-) American * Androula Yiakoumetti Cypriot *Moira Yip *Richard Young Z * Karen Zagona * L. L. Zamenhof (1859-1917) Polish (creator of the constructed language Esperanto) *Raffaella Zanuttini *Draga Zec * Ghil'ad Zuckermann Israeli/British (originator of the theory that "Israeli", his term for "Modern Hebrew", is a Semito-European hybrid language) *Arnold Zwicky List of linguists Linguists es:Lingüística eo:Lingvisto fr:Liste de linguistes célèbres la:Linguista ja:言語学者の一覧 sl:Seznam jezikoslovcev sr:Списак лингвиста vi:Nhà ngôn ngữ học zh:语言学家列表